Season Tickets
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: If Jane Might flip for Celtics seats, Maura assumes, she'd definitely flip for season tickets to the Red Sox


I really don't know much about the Red Sox or Fenway as I've never had the pleasure of visiting, but I do know baseball, as my life is spent watching MLB Network, trying to prove to guys that I know the game, and watching my Philly Boys hopefully go to their third consecutive World Series, that said I actually didn't do much research

* * *

"I might flip for that." Jane's words in regards to front row seats to the Celtics were burned into my mind. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about them since she'd said them over a month ago. I was hoping that some great idea would come to mind, but it took a while for it to hit me, though that was mostly due to trying not to think about Jane and my undeniable feelings for her.

I never knew Jane cared for basketball before then, but I knew of her feelings in regards to baseball, and if she might flip for the Celtics, then she would definitely flip for the Red Sox. Jane had also said maybe in regards to a woman she'd never met, so she would say yes to me, because she knew me, and she was very attracted to my breasts, so I would ultimately achieve my goal. It was logical enough, Jane loved the Red Sox, Jane enjoyed the sight of my breasts, so if I purchased season tickets, I would have a better chance of Jane going gay for me. It seemed logical in my love clouded state, it might be less logical if I hadn't been willing to do anything for Jane.

It wouldn't be enough to just purchase the tickets, I'd have to learn more about the game, and find a way for Jane to stumble unsuspectingly upon said tickets. I spent the winter months watching old baseball games, studying them, while also doing research on the game, though I'd never admit to using wikipedia, for some of said research.

There were interesting pieces about rare occurrences, such as; perfect games, no hitters, triple plays, unassisted triple plays, players hitting for the cycle, back to back home runs, and even, back to back to back home runs, and players hitting four home runs in one game. I also learned that the world series had apparently been fixed in 1919, by the Chicago White Sox. I found it all to be quite interesting, and I also learned that Fenway Park was the oldest baseball stadium around, and that Wrigley Field was the second oldest stadium, still in use.

Though the rare happenings were interesting, I didn't know if such knowledge would impress Jane, and impressing Jane was my ultimate goal, so I'd need to know common things as well, things that were important in every game. Everything I deemed as relevant to the game was marked clearly in my notes. I began taking notes on baseball in general before focusing on the Red Sox.

I discovered that there was an American League and a National League, and that the Red Sox were in the American League. The National League and American League played against each other in the World Series and in the All Star game, as well as during inter-league play which had been introduced in 1997, and was typically played during the month of June. There were 14 American League teams and 16 National League teams, and they were divided into East, Central, and West. The major difference between the leagues, seemed to be this thing called a designated hitter, I made sure to take note of that and learn what it was.

While studying the various positions, I learned that the designated hitter, hit in place of the pitcher in the American League, as the pitcher is usually the weakest hitter. I read about strikeouts, walks, and batters being hit by pitches, or intentionally walked. Pitchers had an ERA, (Earned Run Average) and a WHIP (Walks and Hits per Innings pitched) and there were different kinds of pitchers, starting pitchers, relief pitchers, long term relief pitchers, setup pitchers, and pitchers who were supposed to close the game.

Then I studied BA which stood for Batting Average .300 was supposed to be a good batting average. There was so much to learn about different kinds of hits, and I wondered how anyone could remember all of this stuff. There were infield hits, bunts, swinging bunts, singles, doubles, triples, home runs, 2 run home runs, 3 run home runs, and grand slams, and then there were stolen bases, and it was just a lot of information. I might have given up if it weren't for Jane, but then as the beginning of the baseball season grew closer, I became more excited. If I learned everything there was to know, I could show off and impress Jane, and hopefully get her into bed. I wondered how many games we'd have to go to before I could get her into bed, it better not take too many, the season hadn't even started yet and I was growing impatient.

By February I felt I'd learned enough about the game and decided to focus on the Red Sox. It would important to know everyone who played for the team, and all of their various statistics, then I could focus more on the team's history, and their stadium. Red Sox knowledge was sure to be more impressive than baseball knowledge, but I felt that lacking simple baseball knowledge would make me look stupid, and I didn't want to look stupid. especially not in front of Jane.

There was the rivalry between the Red Sox and the Yankees, which was apparently one of the strongest in baseball, and had gotten violent at times. Then there was what was know as the curse of the Bambino where the Red Sox suffered a drought of 86 years without a World Series title, due to the selling of Babe Ruth to the Yankees. I studied the Green Monster, which was apparently the highest wall in all of major league baseball at 37 feet. I read about Duffy's Cliff and the hand operated scoreboard. The ballpark had apparently sold out every home game since May 15, 2003, and had the longest sell out streak. I studied the team's roster, learned about their minor league affiliates, and the size of their payroll, which was quite large.

When I felt as though I'd learned enough, I placed the envelope that contained my tickets on my desk. The envelope wasn't in plain sight, but it wasn't exactly hidden, and Jane had walked in searching for my autopsy report and just happened to stumble upon them. I noticed her eyes growing wide at the sight, and I smiled to myself.

"Maura, I love you, you are the best friend, anyone could ever hope to have, have I mentioned you look fantastic today," I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"No need to resort to flattery Jane." I couldn't stop grinning at the expression on her face, I loved the pure joy and excitement I saw there. "You can come with me to a few games, I did get tickets for every home game this season." I spoke casually, I planned to take Jane to as many games as it took. She was fiddling with the envelope while I thought about taking her to bed.

"Holy shit, these are really good seats Maura!" She was so excited, and it made me smile.

"Well I've never been to a baseball game before, and I wanted the best view possible, and Fenway is the oldest ballpark, it must be rich in history."

"Don't go all google on me, I do know about Fenway Park's history," Jane said with a grin, "It's incredibly cute, when you do that, but it's also really annoying." Did Jane just say I was cute? The annoying part was completely lost on me, as I was focused on Jane saying I was cute when I talked all google like. The grin plastered on my face from Jane calling me cute stayed in place for the rest of the day.

Baseball season couldn't start soon enough, April seemed too far away after Jane had discovered the tickets on my desk. I was looking forward to opening day, and a week before then Jane told me she was going to dress me for the occasion, apparently she didn't trust me to dress appropriately. I didn't mind though, because Jane had more experience dressing for games than I did.

Opening Day came and I ended up in a warm white long sleeve thermal shirt and a David Ortiz jersey, apparently he was Jane's favorite, and a pair of very tight fitting jeans. Jane was admiring the view my jeans offered, in the least discrete way possible, and I took pleasure in her fleeting glances of approval. If she continued this maybe I could get her into bed sooner rather than later. It was clear already that she found me to be cute, and she had once enjoyed ogling my breasts, and now she was enjoying the view of my other assets, I felt giddy. Jane was throughly pleased with my appearance and I was pleased because she was pleased, and she was with me.

Jane had insisted that hot dogs and beer were necessities at a ball game, and I was willing to go along with anything she said, as I wanted to gain the full baseball experience. The game was exciting, the beer was awful, but Jane assured me it was supposed to be awful, the hot dog was pretty good at least. Jane and I had thrown peanuts at each other during the 7th inning stretch, entertaining some of the guys around us, I was sure that the peanut war had been part of Jane's evil plan, but it succeeded in keeping us warm, so I couldn't really complain.

The Sox were losing for most of the game, but Jane and I had enjoyed ourselves nonetheless. It was the bottom of the 9th inning and the Red Sox were down 5-2 with the bases loaded and 2 outs, and I knew this was going to piss Jane off, but... "Jane I'm cold," I mumbled, half fearful of Jane's reaction, and half too cold to care. Jane wasn't mad though, she unzipped her sweatshirt with a smile and threw it over my shoulders and zipped it up.

"Better?" She asked, I grinned and nodded. "Good," She wrapped her now very bare arms around me, "Better keep me warm now." We turned our attention back to the game as David Ortiz stepped to the plate. First pitch was taken outside, the second and third were fouled off, the fourth was in the dirt, and the fifth almost smacked him in the head. The count was full 3-2 a few people were covering their eyes in fear, Mariano Rivera was one of the best closers in the game, or so I'd read, so I understood the reaction. The ball connected with the bat and it was soaring through the air, and over the wall in right field and the crowd went crazy with excitement! Jane was squeezing me grinning at what had just happened! "I could kiss you," Jane murmured. I didn't hesitate, my arms wrapped around Jane's neck and our lips collided, and Jane lifted me off the ground slightly, but before anything could progress one of the guys behind us screamed in glee at our actions.

"Pay up man, I told you they weren't just friends!" Jane and I turned around and laughed as one of the men handed the other a 20 dollar bill.

"The tickets weren't necessary Maura, I would flip for you any day," She breathed the words into my ear. "Though a walk off grand slam is much better to see in person, and I think that sweatshirt must be lucky on you."

"How did you..." I couldn't believe that Jane had caught onto my plan.

"You didn't hide those tickets very well, I knew they were there like a month before I let you know I found them. The gesture was very much appreciated though, and as soon as we get out of here, you will be rewarded for your thoughtfulness." I could only grin and let Jane lift me up again.

* * *

Reviews make me feel warm fuzzy and loved inside in a way that story favs and alerts do not, so please leave them


End file.
